Birthday Cake
by Jawshy
Summary: Honda's birthday is today and he decides to take a piece of his birthday cake, but Jounouchi wants him to share. Oneshot, Jounouchi X Honda, shounenai, don't like, don't read.


_Oh boy, a yaoi story! Probably one of my only favourite yaoi couples, despite it not being all that popular. But hey-hoe, here we go._

_Here ya go fangirls, a nice Jou X Honda fanfic for all of you, do enjoy, and don't get too excited, please... xD I had this idea in my head all day. I also want to practice my creative writing, as I've been told by my English teacher that the next part of my English exam will be quite soon... let's hope she never stumbles upon this. I'm sure she'd be __**quite**__ shocked!_

_By the way, this has no link to any of my other stories, it is merely a oneshot, and will not be continued. Don't like yaoi? Then don't look at it, please._

_Let's get this party starteddd~_

_

* * *

_

It was quite a cool temperature for Domino City, and the days were starting to creep into the coldness of winter. The leaves were losing their green, and the Winter sales were starting up around town.

Another remarkable thing about today, is that millions of people around the world were celebrating their birthday, but for now we're going to zoom in on a certain young man named Hiroto Honda.

Honda was currently sitting in his room, on his bed. His birthdays weren't usually that exciting, he invited a couple of friends over, sure, but he never had anything big, like parties. He was never really an eventful kind of person, he didn't do things that people would remember him by.

A few of his friends had already been by to visit, but they only stayed for a few hours, Honda wasn't one to keep his guests too long, especially on a school night where he had alot of homework to do.

As he sat in his room, the breeze of the cool air was starting to bug him, _alot._ He hated when things bugged him, especially _alot. _Honda looked down into his lap, where the chocolate cake he had was located, a birthday cake from one of his friends, Anzu. Most of the guests from earlier had already left, except _one. _He sighed and looked over to the side of him.

At the side of him, a blonde teen, about his age was located. He had a 'fierce' look on him, as usual. No matter where he was, he kept this look, whether with his closest friends or deepest enemies. His name was Katsuya Jounouchi, but most people called him Jou, or Jounouchi, because he hated being called Katsuya, it was something only his family could call him.

"It's really cold in here, I'm going to close the window." Honda said to his leftover guest, who doesn't seem to be going anywhere in a rush.

"Cold? It's barely cold! I still feel quite comfortable with the temperature, ya wuss!" Jounouchi rudely remarked.

"Yeah well this is you we're talking about. If we were standing in the Artic it would still be 'barely cold', you're just an estranged person, Jou." Honda quickly replied. It seemed this type of conversation was quite common between these two boys.

Honda placed the cake down on the bed, and made his way over to the window to shut it. As he got close, the cold breeze got stronger, and he covered his semi-bare arms. Soon he reached the window, and pulled the handle backwards to close it. He turned around, and what he saw was...

_Jounouchi eating his cake!_

"What the hell? That's mine!" Honda fumed, and ran back over to the bed, "Give it back, now!"

"I'm just tasting it, no need to get your panties in a twist, Janitor." Honda snatched the bowl and spoon back quickly.

"Tasting? I'm pretty sure you already had a taste of your own cake before!" He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger to Jounouchi's empty bowl on the end table next to the bed. "Besides, now I have to get a new piece."

"Why? Scared of my germs? I'm not ill." Honda was quick to reply, "No, I just don't find it very hygienic."

"Hygienic? Since when did you give a crap about hygiene! Just eat it already before I come over there and force feed you!"

_"Why don't you make me?" _Bad idea, Honda. Very bad idea.

"Okay then." Jounouchi smiled, and pulled Honda down onto the bed, almost making the cake fall out of the bowl and onto the bed.

"Wha- HEY!" Honda yelled, and was quickly wrestled to the bed, "Get off me, bastard!"

Jounouchi picked up and the bowl and the spoon, and then licked the spoon, "Awww, scared of my germs? Guess I'll have to make wittle Honda conquer his fears!"

"Grrr, you ass! I don't want to eat it after you've just put your tongue all over that thing!"

"Tough titties, you're eating it." Jounouchi smugly replied, getting a spoonful of the chocolate cake, "I've had the same thing as you anyway, I'm sure it'll just make the taste more... chocolatey, right?"

"No, it won't! It'll just make it gross!" Honda squirmed when Jounouchi put the spoon near his mouth, "I'm. Not. Eating. It."

"Well, you said 'Make me!', so I think you'll find that you are?" He tried opening Honda's mouth, but just recieved a bite instead, "Don't be fiesty now, it'll only take a few seconds!"

Jounouchi decided force wasn't going to work, so he couldn't resort to violence... so instead...

"Hey, didn't you say you were ticklish?"

"Yeah on my ribs, why- HAHAHAHA-!"

PLONK.

"Now chew slowly! Don't want you choking on the cake, do we?" Jounouchi smirked, waiting for Honda's reaction. Honda shut his eyes and tried chewing it, then realized it tasted just like normal cake!... But maybe slightly better?

"Hey, this is actually quite nice!" Honda said, and swallowed the piece. Honda and Jounouchi reverted back to their old places and sat down.

"See? Told you it would taste nice." Jounouchi then mused, if Honda thought it was nice then that meant... "So, I guess you like the taste of my mouth then?"

"Wh-WHAT?" Honda looked at Jounouchi wide eyed. He never actually thought about it like that! "N-No!"

"Suuuuure." Jounouchi replied sarcastically, "I know the way you look at me!" This was a great way to pull a little joke.

"H-huh? What are you talking about?"

_... Okay way too much denial, usually he'd go along with it. _Jounouchi thought,_ Let's test him._

"Oh you know, those times when I look at you and I find you staring at me and you turn away and blush."

_He knew all this time?_ Honda thought. He looked down at his feet and felt his cheeks start to heat up, _Damnit, I'm blushing!_

"I... I'd nev... never do that. What are you talking about?"

_This is too suspicious, I don't know how to confirm it, wouldn't kissing him make me gay too? _Jounouchi thought, _Well, it is his birthday... I don't wanna ruin it by teasing him like this, what if he's actually taking this seriously?_

"Haha, it doesn't matter." Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck, and Honda turned back to his cake. He started eating, and then...

"Can I have some?" Jounouchi asked.

"B-but..." Honda was at a loss of words, what the hell was going on here? He placed the spoonful on his mouth.

Jounouchi then suddenly took the bowl and placed it at the side, and pounced on Honda.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Honda said, angrily. Then he saw Jounouchi coming closer to his face. "Huh? What do you wan-"

... Then he felt Jounouchi's lips touch his own!

_This is a dream, right? _Honda asked in thought, to no one in particular. The kiss lasted about 40 seconds, until Jounouchi started to open his mouth. Honda decided to do the same, knowing the signals. A warm and moist feeling was felt at the tip of his tongue, until he realized Jounouchi had entered his tongue into his mouth.

His tongue moved like a snaked throughout his mouth, touching the arch of his mouth, sending shivers down his spine, and lightly grazing his teeth. Then he remembered there was still cake in there... Jounouchi's tongue reached for the cake, until Honda's moved the cake to the back of his mouth.

"HEY!" Jounouchi moaned into Honda's mouth. Jounouchi decided to step it up a notch and made his tongue go further back, until it reached the cake. He tried moving it back to his own mouth, but it was too late, Honda's tongue overpowered his, and he simply swallowed the remains. Jounouchi then pulled back, after about a minute of tonsil hockey.

"That was mine!" He shouted, quite pissed that he missed it.

"Ha, looks like you'll just have to practice your tongue skills if you want to beat me in a game like that! But I'm pretty sure most normal people don't make out like that..."

"Making out?" Jounouchi asked, then realized that technically that was making out... which he may of, kinda liked?

"Yes, what else could it be called, Jou?" Honda questioned, and then pulled Jounouchi closer to him again, "Do you want to have another game? Or do you wanna go past that base?"

Jounouchi just stared at him. It's true, that was quite... enjoyable... but this was wrong on so many levels, right? Honda ran a hand down Jounouchi's back, and his back arched.

_Wow... that feels good. _He then felt the hand rub up and down, in a continious pattern. He decided to return the favor by running his fingers through Honda's hair and pulling him closer to kiss him, again.

This time, the kiss was more passionate than last time, and much more accurate. It wasn't a mere 'game', it was actually supposed to be a kiss this time. After minutes they had turned it into a heavy make out session on the bed, with Honda pinned under Jounouchi.

Honda then started to take Jounouchi's shirt off, "Lift your arms up."

"Okay." Jounouchi replied, holding his arms up and letting Honda take it off. Honda then decided to rub his hands up and down Jounouchi's bare skin.

"Do you like that?" He asked, Jounouchi nodded in reply. After a few seconds, the motions changed drastically, to tiny circles. Jounouchi decided he liked this much more than the other and let out a tiny moan.

"Just fuck me already, Honda. Stop fooling around, damn!" Jounouchi finally burst out.

"Well, I'm sure my family are home, so I don't think they'd appreciate us having sex while they're still present, nevermind what we're doing now."

"Fine, but we're taking your shirt off too, I don't like the fabric rubbing against me." Jounouchi slyly added, and Honda lifted his arms up. Jounouchi took the shirt off and immediately leaned up a bit, and pinned Honda down completely.

"What are you doing?" Honda wondered, quite confused by the sudden change.

"Remember you said you were ticklish?" Jounouchi smiled evily.

"Oh no..." Jounouchi brought his fingers down to Honda's ribs and started tickling him, his fingers moving quite fast, but the touches being soft. Honda instantly belted out laughing.

"... S-STOP!" He managed to get out, but the tickling lasted longer. Honda was flailing, kicking his legs, and trying to grab Jounouchi to get him off him, but it didn't seem to work. Finally, after 20 seconds, Jounouchi stopped.

"There, now next time, let me eat your cake." Jounouchi smirked smugly.

Honda's breathing was heavy and hard, then it calmed down and he placed his fingers back onto Jounouchi's back.

"Not so fast, I know your weak spot too." He replied, entertained by Jounouchi's sudden facial change. He then started to make tiny tiny circles on Jounouchi's back with his fingers, very softly, but also very fast. Jounouchi let out a fairly loud moan from the surprise.

"Noooo!" He said in despair, before collapsing onto Honda.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Honda replied, satisfied. Jounouchi didn't bother with trying to get back at him, and thought it was much better just lay here on his chest.

"Whatever..." He shrugged it off, "Do you think we should stay like this for a long time? What if someone walks in?"

"Eh, it doesn't matter if they do. I think everyone suspected me of being gay in the first place."

"But with your thug of a best friend? They might think I'm trying to rape you or something."

"True... oh well." They both stayed silent for another few minutes.

"I think I'm going to sleep, Jou." Honda announced.

"Me too."

And there they lay, fast asleep in eachother's arms, the two supposevily straightest guys of Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

_**Jounouchi:**__ You realize this would never happen in reality, right?  
__**Honda: **__He better...  
__**A/N: **__Shush. Anyway, EVERY GUY OF YU-GI-OH IS DOOMED IF THE THUGS OF YGO BECOME GAY. *Points to angry mob of fangirls ready to unleash their powers*  
Thanks for reading, R&R, although I really just made this story to add to the very empty Jounouchi/Honda list._


End file.
